tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
{| width="100%" style="border: solid 2px #A3B1BF; background: #F5FAFF" | |- | What is an article? :See also: Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:FAQ. A Wiki article is a page that has encyclopaedic information on it. A well written encyclopaedia article identifies a notable topic, summarizes that topic comprehensively, has a organised structure that is consistent with similar articles on the same subject area, contains references to reliable sources to verify important points, will have a reading list, and will link to other related topics within the text and using Navigation boxes to group related subjects. Article title See tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Naming conventions to learn how we title articles and for a list of pages that have been made read-only to unregistered users or non-administrators. Quality of articles Articles range greatly in quality, from as high as featured articles to as low as candidates for speedy deletion. Some articles are quite lengthy and rich in content while others are shorter (possibly stubs) and of lesser quality. If an article tells you no more than the was on the page it was linked from it is NOT an article and will be deleted. (dead ends just 'filling' red links area waste of space and readers time) Namespace "Articles" belong to the main namespace of Wiki pages (also called "article namespace" or simply "mainspace"). For example Tractor. The main namespace does not include any pages in any of the specified namespaces that are used for particular purposes, such as: * the Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki namespace (also known as "Project" space) for material about meta subjects related to this Wiki (example, Project:Statistics and its talk page, Project talk:Statistics); * the talk namespaces for discussing what the content of pages should be (for example, Talk:Case) * the special namespace, whose pages are created by the software on demand (see ); * the user namespace for pages that are used by individual Wiki writers (example, User:Jimbo Wales). * the file namespace which is used for describing and attributing images (example, File:Caterpillar 60 Crawler.JPG) * the MediaWiki namespace which is used to define shortcuts and other text strings used around this Wiki (example MediaWiki:Disclaimers) But not all pages in the article namespace are considered to be articles; the most notable exceptions are: * the Main Page; * thousands of disambiguation pages, which are used to resolve naming conflicts; * many thousands of redirect pages, including soft redirects, which are used to re-route one page to another page; * for wiki-statistical purposes, some extremely short and simple pages are not counted as articles. The criteria have varied over time, and is set centrally by Wikia. Lists of articles and statistics has a list of all Tractor Wiki articles and Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Statistics for statistics on this Wiki and its growth. The automatic definition used by the software at is: any page that is in the article namespace, is not a redirect page and contains at least one wiki link. The statistics software currently has no method of detecting disambiguation pages, however; nor does it disregard stubs (but in any case, many articles tagged as stubs are quite substantial) or stublists (lists templates with little or no content). See also * * Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Featured article criteria Usefull links * - Current article count & other data * Quantcast.Com - traffic figures for this site Attribution to Wikipedia Note:This page is based on Wikipedia:What_is_an_article as are other pages on this Wiki (Re inventing the wheel from scratch is pointless when it has been done so well before). But this has been modified to suit this Wiki's policies & style etc. The original version is Here were the original author list also can be viewed. Any article or template copied from wikipedia should state the source page for attribution of the original creators under the CC by SA 3.0 license or GFDL depending on the date it was created/and copied.